Toontown Story
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Buzz Lightyear - Donald Duck (Disney) *Mr. Potato Head - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Slinky Dog - Mushu (Mulan) *Rex - Genie (Aladdin) *Hamm - Olaf (Frozen) *Bo Peep - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sarge - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Andy Davis - Lucien Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Andy's Mom - Mrs. Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Baby Molly - Young Anna (Frozen) *RC - Goofy (Disney) *Lenny - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Snake - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Robot - Monster (Robot and Monster) *Etch - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Mr. Spell - Pinocchio *Mr. Shark - Joker (Batman) *Rocky Gibraltar - Berk (The Trap Door) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Troll Dolls - The Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) *Sid - Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Scud - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Muppet Characters *Combat Carl - The Gingerbread Men (Shrek) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Hannah - Wendy Winkle (The Cramp Twins) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)/Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Babyface - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Legs - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Hand-in-the-Box - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Roller Bob - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Frog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Jingle Joe - Wally Gator *Ducky - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Rockmobile - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Walking Car - Horton (Horton Hears an Who!) *Burned Rag Doll - Cadance Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Alex (Madagascar) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) and Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sally - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) Scenes: *Toontown Story part 1 - "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) *Toontown Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Toontown Story part 3 - "Them Girls" *Toontown Story part 4 - Donald Duck the Space Ranger *Toontown Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Toontown Story part 6 - Roger Rabbit and Donald Duck Fight/Sid (Wayne Cramp) *Toontown Story part 7 - Who will Andy (Lucien Cramp) Pick? *Toontown Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toontown Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Toontown Story part 10 - Donald Duck meets the Muppets *Toontown Story part 11 - At Sid's (Wayne Cramp's) House *Toontown Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Wayne Cramp) *Toontown Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Toontown Story part 14 - Donald's Wing Bandage *Toontown Story part 15 - Sid's (Wayne Cramp's) Window to Andy's (Lucien Cramp's) Window *Toontown Story part 16 - The Big One *Toontown Story part 17 - "You Only Live Twice" *Toontown Story part 18 - 'Donald, I Can't Do This Without You' *Toontown Story part 19 - Roger Rabbit asks for Help *Toontown Story part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Toontown Story part 21 - The Chase *Toontown Stroy part 22 - Rocket Power *Toontown Story part 23 - Christmas in Andy's (Lucien Cramp's) House *Toontown Story part 24 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *Toontown Story Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Movies/TV Shows Used: *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Frozen *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble *Oliver & Company *Mulan 1 *Mulan 2 *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Cramp Twins *Robot and Monster *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *TaleSpin *Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *The Aristocats *Pinocchio *The Trap Door *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *House of Mouse *Classic Donald Duck Shorts *Mickey Mouse (2013) *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Classic Goofy Shorts *Thumbelina *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman: Mask of the Phantom *Shrek *Inhumanoids *Despicable Me *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Takes Manhattan *A Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets: Most Wanted *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Cow and Chicken *Dexter's Laboratory *Skunk Fu! *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2 *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Yogi's Ark Lark *The Wally Gator Show *Yogi's Gang *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Horton Hears an Who! *Phineas and Ferb *Madagascar 1 *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver & Company Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels